Fashion Disaster
by MsBlackOut
Summary: Adrien has never had to model swimwear before and the reaction of his fans is chaotic. Ladybug comes to his rescue but in doing so has Adrien let the cat out of the bag? (Rating is for suggestive themes).
1. Chapter 1

Catchy music blared as Ladybug found her perfect vantage point. She sat perched high on a rooftop watching the outdoor spectacular that was Gabriel Agreste's latest fashion launch. Tickets had been limited to a few hundred and Marinette had missed out. To avoid disappointment, she'd made the best of a bad situation and donned her superhero persona with a plain notebook tucked under her arm. She'd scoped out the best building to gain a bird's eye view of the event.

She already had a number of ideas that she'd roughly sketched for later contemplation. Adrien had also been on the catwalk many times. On each appearance she was captivated, however she wasn't alone in her admiration. She had to quell her rising jealously as some of his adoring fans threw themselves towards the stage. Thankfully he just gave a bashful smile and continued to strut his stuff.

A large screen filled the backdrop of the catwalk. Gabriel periodically addressed the audience onscreen while models paraded his latest creations. Ladybug's gloved hands began to sweat when she heard the next line was devoted to swimwear. Initially two female models came out, one wearing a bikini and the other a one piece. They did their run and came to a stop either side of the catwalk entrance. Then Adrien stepped up and the pencil slipped from Ladybug's grasp.

What he wore was relatively modest but Ladybug had never seen Adrien wearing so little. A pair of blue boardshorts with tropical pattern hugged his waist and hung to his knee while a matching blue towel draped around his neck accentuating the width of his shoulders and led the eye to his well-defined chest. To finish the look a trendy pair of sunglasses sat upon his nose adding some glamour.

The crowd went wild. Ladybug had to consciously close her mouth, lifting her chin with a push from the back of her hand. "Wow," she whispered to herself as he moved with a natural grace that oddly reminded her of Cat Noir.

She noticed Adrien's fingers tightened on the towel ends as he started his walk, there was a stiffness in his shoulders as he drew near his screaming fans and his smile was forced. Ladybug could see his obvious discomfort at the attention and felt a little ashamed of her own reaction to his current outfit. The most vocal of his fans rushed the stage as he reached the end of the catwalk. The smile dropped from his face as a few started climbing up and grabbing at him. He increased his pace and tried to continue his walk but more of the girls raced after him. Security did their best but there were too many eager fans.

As he rushed towards the stage exit more fans piled onto the catwalk and blocked his escape. He was forced to dodge to the left side of the T-shaped runway but they just kept coming. He found himself backed against a wall as girls pawed at him, screaming how they adored and loved him as he cringed.

Ladybug's heart raced as security tried their best to get to Adrien but they couldn't pass through the throng of fans. Moving into action Ladybug bounded across the rooftops. With a glance she confirmed there was no possible way for her to swing and retrieve him, he was pressed too firmly between wall and frantic fans. She leapt onto the building he was pinned against, positioned herself directly above his blonde head and dropped end the of her yoyo.

Relief swept through Adrien when a familiar red and black spotted yoyo dangled before his face, he didn't hesitate in grabbing on. As Ladybug lifted him up his fans became more desperate, his sunglasses were pulled from his face and his towel from his shoulders. He moved his knees towards his chest to avoid losing his boardshorts as well.

He took Ladybug's offered hand as he reached the top and climbed to the safety of the flat roof. She did her best not to gawk but the waist of his boardshorts had shifted to sit below his hips, her gaze was drawn to his navel and the trail of golden hair that descended to the waistband of his boardshorts. She wondered if hooking a single finger under that band would be enough to remove the remainder of his clothing.

Pushing aside that thought she forced her eyes back to his. If he noticed her ogling he didn't mention it. "Thanks Ladybug," he said with a genuine smile.

She pointed at his shorts, "You, uh, your shorts."

He glanced down and his face went bright red as he lifted them into place. He gave an awkward grin, "Guess I've shown far too much skin today as it is."

She peered at the crowd, needing to pull her attention away from a near naked Adrien. "They're settling down now. Do they always react to you like this?"

Feeling self-conscious Adrien crossed his arms, "There's always a couple of rowdy fans but I've never experienced anything like this." His shoulders sagged, "They believe they know me because they've read interviews and seen pictures. They take liberties they wouldn't with any other person simply because they think in some twisted way that I'm actually part of their life."

Ladybug looked at him, thinking of her own feelings towards him. "I'm sorry Adrien."

The corner of his mouth lifted, "You probably have the same trouble."

"Ah but I have my trusty yoyo to get me away from crazed fans," she teased.

He grinned, "Lucky you."

"Good grief, the girl who snatched your towel is sniffing it."

He grimaced, "It probably smells like camembert."

Ladybug chuckled as the girl with the towel pulled a funny face. "Did you roll it in smelly cheese to repel wanton fans?"

His eyebrows wiggled, "Maybe. I did give fair warning that I look good in a swim suit, milady." His eyebrows suddenly shot up and his hands clamped over his mouth.

Ladybug's eyes widened, Cat Noir had said that to her during their fight with Stormy Weather. As Marinette she'd spent many hours mooning over photos of Adrien but she'd never been trying to match him up with her partner. Her eyes roved over his face and she moved closer to him. She lifted her hands then paused, "May I?"

Adrien had no idea what she was asking permission to do but any form of touch from Ladybug was fine by him, "Absolutely."

The palms of her hands slid to frame his face and continued up so her fingers sunk into his hair. He dipped his head, closed his eyes and his lips parted on a sigh. Her heart thundered as she splayed her fingers and began to ruffle his soft hair, watching as his messed-up locks fell into a familiar style. With her gasp Adrien's green eyes opened and locked onto hers. "You're…" her eyes darted to movement behind him. She quickly finger-combed his hair back into place then dropped her hands. His personal bodyguard as well as his father were striding towards them. She looked back at Adrien who was waiting for her to finish "…you're safe now. Looks like it's time for me to go."

"What was that all about?" his father said as he watched Ladybug depart.

"She found something in my hair."

* * *

 **This came to me yesterday and I couldn't resist putting it together even though I've got another fan fic on the go. I hope you enjoyed it, there is more to tell. Thanks for reading :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien's heart was pounding as he watched Ladybug disappear amongst the rooftops. She knew his secret he was sure of it. He wanted to change into Cat Noir and chase after her but that was practically impossible with his father and the gorilla standing close by. Instead he followed them inside, his mind racing as he recalled the touch of her hands on his face and the way she tousled his hair.

He'd seen her in the distance during the show. His eyes had been rivetted to the figure in red nestled beside a chimney. No one else seemed to notice her, they were too fixated on the show but Adrien was always on the lookout for his lady love.

He wondered what she was thinking now she knew. Would she reveal her identity? Could they meet up as civilians or did she even know him outside the suit? His mind was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed his father's comments about getting him dressed and home.

* * *

Tikki looked like she was watching a game of tennis rather than Marinette in her room, "You're wearing a pattern into the floor."

Marinette stopped her pacing and tugged at her pigtails. "Tikki, how can Adrien be Cat Noir?!"

"I'm assuming that's a rhetorical question since it's about the hundredth time you've asked."

Marinette dropped onto her daybed, "They're so different, how can they be the same person?"

"Do you act differently when you're Ladybug?" Tikki said with a patient smile.

Marinette huffed and pushed her fringe from her eyes, "Yeah I do, I'm less clumsy for one thing."

"That's because you're also more confident in yourself."

"Yeah I guess so. Cat Noir certainly isn't lacking any self-confidence, plus he's a show off."

Tikki gave a knowing grin, "Could he be trying to impress someone?"

"You think he's doing it for me?"

Tikki shrugged, "Well he's tried to kiss you a number of times."

A deep red stain crept from Marinette's chin to her hairline, "And it's been Adrien. I've pushed away Adrien!" She threw her head back and sank to the daybed.

"Now that you know you could change that."

Marinette sat up with wide eyes, "You're right but what if he's just flirting?"

"You're overthinking things, you need to talk to him."

"Yes, you're right Tikki." She picked up her phone and studied the screen considering what to say to Adrien.

"Is calling him going to work? He doesn't know you're Marinette. Besides Ladybug has never had a problem talking to Cat Noir, make it easier on yourself."

She gave a determined nod, "Let's do this. Tikki, spots on."

* * *

At home Adrien sat at his computer admiring Ladybug via the Ladyblog. There was a video of her rescuing him but it wasn't close nor did it capture the exchange on the rooftop. He stood up and moved to his mirror, he lifted his hands and ruffled his hair as Ladybug had done and watched the results. Plagg hovered near his shoulder, "She's blind if she doesn't figure it out."

Adrien frowned as he shrugged on his white shirt, "It's not funny, Plagg."

The black kwami did a loop-the-loop as he continued to laugh, "Oh but it is. You let the cat out of the bag with Ladybug."

He sat down to put on his shoes, "I didn't mean to. I got caught up in the moment."

"You mean you couldn't resist showing off in front of your lady love."

He let out a groan, "I can't help it, Plagg. I want her to like me so badly."

Plagg smirked as he hugged his camembert, "I told you loving cheese was less complicated."

"I need to find her."

"Now? Can't you just enjoy the cheese?"

"Now Plagg, claw out."

* * *

The last rays of sunlight were fading from the sky and Ladybug wasn't sure where to look for Cat Noir. It was too early for patrol and there weren't any akuma attacks that she'd heard of. Instead she headed back to the rooftop where she'd been sketching, she'd left her notebook and pencil behind when all the trouble had started.

As she landed at her destination she was surprised to find Cat Noir flipping through her sketch book. He looked up and smirked, "You're quite talented bug-a-boo."

"How did you find that?"

"I may have spotted you from the catwalk."

Her teeth clenched, "You saw me."

He shifted towards her, "I always keep an eye out for my lady in red."

She outstretched her hand, "Can I have that back please."

He placed the book in her hand but didn't let it go. Leaning close he whispered, "My favourite page is the one with the love hearts around my name."

"W-what?" she gasped in embarrassment. It gave further confirmation of his identity under the mask.

The back of his finger traced the hollow of her cheek, "If you find me more attractive without the mask I'm happy to take it off. But there is a catch, you need to remove yours too."

So, there it was. The usually cool as a cucumber Ladybug began to chew her lip. She could deal with a flirty Cat Noir but knowing who lay behind the mask had her in a spin. "So where is this offending page?"

Cat Noir thumbed through the pages and opened it. There she saw his name in her own handwriting elegantly scrawled with tiny hearts surrounding it. She thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't written + Marinette beside it. As she looked up he was ever so close. "All I need to know is your real name and I can add my own version in the space below."

Normally his teasing wouldn't have fazed her but now it was different. This was Adrien flirting with her, now she wondered how she ever missed the similarities in appearance. Heck the most obvious link between the two had been the allergy to feathers. It seemed ridiculous that she'd completely brushed off that clue. In typical Cat Noir style, he was well and truly invading her personal space. He had regularly tried to get this close to her and seemed to have no concept of boundaries when it came to Ladybug.

A cold sense of reality washed over her, "You'll probably be disappointed in who I am."

His brow furrowed, "How could you possibly think that?"

She looked back to the book, "I'm not the same without the mask." She lifted her head, "I already know you don't look at me the same way when I'm not Ladybug."

He frowned and his tail twitched, "I-I don't know what to say about that. My heart has belonged to you from the moment you stood up to Hawkmoth and we faced down Stoneheart for a second time. I wouldn't allow myself to look at any other girl that way. If I brushed you off out of the mask all I can say is I'm sorry."

She opened her mouth to reply but a flash of light below caught her attention. "Is that what I think it is?"

Cat Noir sighed, "Yep I guess this conversation will have to wait. Hawkmoth's timing is terrible."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, I had so many different ideas on how this could go. Thanks for the reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Cat Noir's mind was racing as fast as his legs. They were in hot pursuit of the latest akuma and all he could think about was Ladybug. She admitted they knew each other outside of the masks and he was trying to figure out who she could be. Given her interest in the launch he tossed a question her way, "Are you in the fashion industry?"

Ladybug groaned, "Now is not the time for this."

"Come on curiosity is killing this cat."

"This really doesn't seem like an appropriate subject when we're chasing an akuma named Prima Donna. I hope you're not implying something."

He laughed, "Hardly but I thought it might be coincidence. The fashion show today has created a number of interesting events."

"Keep your shorts on," Ladybug taunted with a cheeky smirk.

His grin widened, "I managed to before, although you seemed very interested in how low they'd slipped."

Ladybug's toe managed to clip her heel and her balance waivered. A muscle in her jaw twitched as she sensed her face betraying her embarrassment. She'd walked into that one, so he had noticed her ogling. "I was trying to keep you modest."

"Your eyes suggested otherwise. Had it been just you and me, well let's say there's all sorts of _paws_ ibilities we could have explored," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She swallowed and felt the need to get back on safe ground. She answered his initial question, "Not in the fashion industry as yet."

He wasted no time in continuing the interrogation, "How about school?"

She glanced at him and didn't answer.

"That's it isn't it," he grinned.

"Duck!"

Cat Noir stared at her, "Wha-"

Ladybug cringed as he was hit in the head with a pair of red stilettos. Prima Donna was a temperamental akuma.

* * *

By the end of the pursuit Ladybug wondered which was more tiring, chasing Prima Donna or fielding Cat Noir's endless questions. When she eventually purified the akuma she lifted her fist to bump his but instead he scooped her into his arms and launched them over the rooftops via his baton.

"What are you doing?"

He grinned, "Making sure you don't run away."

Her heart raced, that particular smile was very Adrien. It suddenly registered that she was being carried in Adrien's arms and was pressed to Adrien's chest, after all he was Cat Noir. She'd been wanting to get to this close to Adrien for so very long, why was she resisting? She draped her arms around his shoulders and his fingers tighten their hold on her. A mischievous thought came to her and she slid her fingers to his nape and into his hair. He landed hard on the next roof, his balance seeming a bit off. He stopped moving as she ran a gloved finger to the tip of his cat ear and gently squeezed. He retracted the baton, "Are you trying to get my attention?"

She gave him a shy smile, "I have often wondered if you'd let me touch your cat ears."

He considered her with interest, "Have you now."

She looked at him innocently, "Was that distracting?"

His nostrils flared briefly, "I think you know the answer." Both their miraculous chirped. He glanced at her earrings, "Two minutes left. We better get off this roof."

Reality began to sink in for Ladybug, one she didn't feel ready to reveal her identity to Cat Noir and two in order to get home secretly she needed to stay in her current form and sneak in via the balcony entrance. If she transformed with Cat Noir she wouldn't be able to do that. A plan came to mind and she reacted on instinct. She captured Cat's chin between her fingers and his eyes met hers. She looked at him the way she secretly gazed at Adrien when he wasn't aware. There was an eagerness in his eyes and he moved his face towards hers. Her lips met his and his hold loosened as if he were shocked that she was actually kissing him. As he started to respond the last warning chirp sounded and she pulled away "See you tomorrow," she said as she dashed off. He stood there open mouthed with hands reaching towards her as he came back from the most amazing kiss he'd ever experienced.

* * *

Marinette couldn't sleep. Her mind continued to dwell on Cat Noir's stunned face. She'd panicked and now she was regretting it. Tikki's eyes were half closed, "You need to go to sleep Marinette."

"I can't Tikki, I keep thinking about what happened. I should have stayed."

The red kwami yawned, "You want to see him, don't you?"

She nodded, "It's late but I suspect he's still awake."

Tikki smiled, "Okay, let's go."

"Tikki, spots on."

* * *

Adrien's eyes lovingly traced the lines of Ladybug's face. He sighed wishing it were her rather than her image on the screen of his phone.

"Will you go to sleep already," Plagg grumbled from his cheese box as he lifted his head from his curled body.

"I can't get her out of my head Plagg, especially after that kiss."

Plagg shook his head, "So dream about it."

Adrien threw him an unimpressed glare, "I can't sleep."

"It's not so hard turn out the lights, lie in bed and close your eyes." Plagg suddenly grabbed the cheese box lid and covered himself, "You've got a visitor."

Adrien frowned, stood up and moved towards his bedroom door. His head pivoted when there was a knock at the window. His mouth dropped open as he spotted Ladybug waving at him from behind the glass. He rushed over to let her in, "Hi Ladybug."

She landed elegantly on the floor, "I'm sorry I rushed off. That wasn't fair on you. I kind of panicked."

He was elated that she'd come to him but he was also terrified that she'd leave like before. He studied her for a long moment considering things. In the past, she didn't seem to be interested in Cat Noir it was only when she discovered he was also Adrien that she'd warmed up to him. He knew he was attractive from the number of fan girls that chased after him but he'd never tried to use his looks to his advantage. There was one particular pose that seemed to drive his fans wild and he was going to put the full weight of his appeal behind it. He placed his hands in his jeans pockets, dipped his head and gazed at her through his fringe. "It's okay milady but to be honest all I can think about is kissing you again."

Her cheeks flamed almost as red as her mask and she dropped to sit on his lounge, "Really?"

Adrien nodded as hope surged through him and he sat beside her, "Really."

Her eyes drifted to his lips and he instinctively moved closer. "All you think about," she said as she processed his words.

He stretched his arm along the back of the lounge and curled his fingers around her bicep. He was encouraged when she didn't move away. His knee touched hers and her hand came to rest on his thigh. He lifted his free hand, his fingers stroked her jaw and gently hooked under her chin. Her eyelids fluttered closed and he watched her lips pucker. His breathing quickened as he brushed his lips against hers, silently asking permission and desperately hoping she wouldn't push him away. She whimpered as he broke contact and he knew the answer. His mouth returned to hers with a slow burning passion. He wasn't an experienced kisser so he took his time learning what she liked.

He groaned as her tongue dipped into his mouth and a shiver of anticipation ran through him. Her hands slid up his chest to his shoulders. His tongue met hers and his arms drew her closer. At some point, they sank down into the lounge and he was thrilled to be on top of Ladybug. There had been a number of occasions when they had rolled together out of danger and he often ended up over her. She was quick to push him away in those situations but now it was different. Her leg wrapped around his thigh and he moved his hand to her hip. Sensual need took over and he ground himself against her as she ran her tongue across his bottom lip.

Her hands rose to frame his face and her kisses left his lips trailing down his chin, along his jaw and to his earlobe. He let out a throaty moan as she exhaled in his ear. He decided to return the favour he kissed along her collarbone, up her throat and over to her earlobe. His teeth hit on her earring just as she clutched his butt. Caught by surprise he gave an involuntary jump which dislodged her earring. He blinked with astonishment as her transformation vanished and Marinette Dupain-Cheng stared up at him. Adrien smiled with her earring between his teeth. He removed it and held it out to her.

She fumbled for her earring and put it back on. He could see the panic in her eyes and he carefully pushed up on his hands so she remained between his arms. He wasn't about to let her slip away but nor did he want her to feel trapped, particularly when he realised she was in her lavender satin pyjamas. "I'm sorry Marinette, I didn't mean to do that but it's okay."

Her hands covered her face as she peered between her fingers. "I can't believe this is happening," she gasped.

He gently pried her fingers away, "I swear I won't tell anyone. It's kind of ironic that I discovered who you really are by accident too."

Marinette looked up at him, she'd expected him to jump off her the moment he realised his lady was his classmate but he continued to look at her the way Cat Noir always did. She couldn't help asking, "Are you disappointed?"

He sank down onto his elbows, "Of course not. I think it's incredible that it's you. You're always around me and strangely enough I kind of feel like part of me knew."

"So, you don't think it's weird?"

He chuckled, "No I don't." He pursed his lips as he cocked his head. "What is weird is your sudden enthusiasm for wanting to kiss me. Have you been secretly pining for my affection, bug-a-boo?"

She gave him a playful shove, "Oh I should never have kissed you."

He turned serious, "Oh yes you should." Then his eyebrows wiggled, "I think you should kiss me again and again and ag…"

She captured his face in her hands and pulled his mouth to hers. He lowered his body over hers and kissed her back. There was a knock at the door and he sat bolt upright.

His father's voice sounded through the door, "It's almost midnight Adrien, go to bed."

Adrien scooped Marinette into his arms and rushed to the bathroom, "I'm just going to take a shower and I'll go to bed."

"You should have done that ages ago."

"Sorry, got caught up doing homework." Adrien answered as he lowered her to the tiled floor and hid them both behind the bathroom door.

"Very well, goodnight Adrien."

"Goodnight father," he answered as he peered around the door and listened to his father's footsteps recede.

"Do you always use the shower as an excuse?"

He shrugged, "People tend to leave me alone when I do." A wicked grin spread across his face, "Although I'd be happy to have your company in the shower."

She shook her head and giggled, "You're such a flirt."

His eyes drifted down and up her figure. He loved her pyjamas, tiny shorts and tiny top with shoestring straps that would easily fall off her shoulders with a little push. His finger sank to her collarbone and smoothly trailed up to pushed one strap to the edge of her shoulder, "It's because I crave your attention."

"You need to go to bed," she said as she lifted the strap back into place.

He sighed, "Will you be my teddy bear?"

"Not tonight, I need to go home and get some sleep too."

He nodded with a look of acceptance, "Okay but I'll see you at school tomorrow."

She smiled as Tikki hovered over his head, she had no idea where the kwami had been hiding during their exchange. "Yes, you will. Tikki spots on."

Not to be outdone he called, "Plagg, claws out." The black kwami let out an unimpressed yelp as he was absorbed into Adrien's ring. Ladybug and Cat Noir stood admiring each other. He lifted her hand to his lips, "Until tomorrow milady."

* * *

 **Sorry this took a while to get up, I hope the longer chapter makes up for it. Thanks for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I'll be posting another chapter for "A Recipe for MariChat" in the next couple of days. Then I'll be aiming to do another update for this story. Cheers :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien was bursting with excitement when he got to school. While he hadn't got a lot of sleep he was riding high from Ladybug, make that Marinette's kisses. He'd desperately hoped she'd reveal her identity to him but it had been an accident. Both had been so caught up in each other that the unexpected transformation had been an equal shock for them. Discovering that Marinette was his lady had his head in a spin. He'd admired Marinette for a long time, she was a genuine friend but he'd also been in denial of having a crush on her too.

Now that he knew who the girl was behind the mask he felt a sense of empowerment. They could work together out of the masks and he had every intention of building a stronger relationship with his partner. He wanted more than just friendship and if her response to him the previous night was any indication she wanted that as well. The thought made his whole body burn. Ladybug was finally reciprocating his feelings or at least he assumed so. He loved her with his heart and soul but did she feel that way?

He was going to find out but first he needed to establish what she wanted. Then he could work on her if he needed to. For now, he wanted to find her and talk to her. But Marinette was her usual late self and as he spotted Alya an idea formed in his head.

Adrien sat at his desk and took a few moments to set up for class. He reached into his bag and pulled out Ladybug's note book. He'd somehow ended up with it during the chaos of chasing Prima Donna. One of the benefits of having a magic suit was unlimited pocket size. Drawing a deep breath, he turned and presented the sketch book to Alya, "I found this and wondered if it might belong to Marinette." He knew full well that it did but he needed a viable reason to show so much attention to Marinette. Alya was nobody's fool he knew she'd notice the new development between him and her best friend.

Alya began to flip through the pages nodding, "It looks like it." He watched with interest as she found the page with the love hearts surrounding his name. Her eyes widened and she quickly flicked it over and lay her elbow on the book. "I can pass this on to her when she comes in."

He tilted his head, "No I'd rather do it myself." Before Alya could respond the subject of their conversation entered the room.

Adrien contained his sigh, she was finally here. His heart sped up as he watched her. Now that he knew she was his lady every familiar nuance stood out to him. It ranged from the way she walked to the subtle expressions flitting across her face. He felt a certain level of smugness in being the only person aware that Ladybug had just walked into the room without her mask on.

She looked at him briefly, blushed and then managed to trip over something. The corner of his mouth lifted as he realised she was flustered at seeing him. As she sat beside Alya he turned and laid his arms on the desk then rested his chin on top, "Hey Marinette."

Her eyelashes fluttered a few times and her cheeks turned pink, "Hi Adrien."

He lifted one arm and pressed his cheek against his palm, "I think I found something of yours."

Her head shot up, "Uh what exactly?"

He slid the sketch book from under Alya's protective grip and lifted it for Marinette to see. "I believe you dropped this."

Alya tried to help, "I'm not sure it's Marinette's."

Adrien's eyes remained on Marinette, "Oh I'm certain it's hers."

She regarded the book tentatively and reached for it. Her fingers brushed his and uncertainty played across her features. He ran his index finger along the side of her hand and her eyes lifted to his. He wasn't sure how long they sat staring at each other but it was long enough for him to see a mix of emotions play across her face. His pulse increased as she finally confirmed, "It's mine."

He couldn't contain his triumphant grin, this time she was willingly confirming her identity to him and he wanted to bask in the feeling. He placed his hand over hers, "I'm very glad it's yours." At that moment, their teacher walked into the room. He snatched up Marinette's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, "Let's talk at lunch."

* * *

Marinette's knuckles tingled from Adrien's kiss. It was a gesture Cat Noir frequently used with her yet it felt completely new. It wasn't just that which made her heart thunder, his eyes expressed so much. He already knew she was Ladybug but as she confirmed it he looked like she'd handed him the world.

He sat straight in his seat before her, his head facing towards the teacher yet his body was angled towards her. His left arm hooked over the back of his chair and he cast casual glances her way when the teacher's back was turned. As much as she tried to keep her eyes on the teacher she found them continually drawn back to him. She wondered what he was thinking.

Alya pushed a note to her. _What's the go with Adrien? He looks like he could eat you up with a spoon._

Marinette couldn't contain her smile. She quickly wrote back. _I'm not sure but I like it. He said he wanted to talk at lunch._

Alya raised a brow. _Make sure you take him somewhere private. I'm not the only one to notice how he's looking at you today._

It didn't take a genius to work out the reference. Chloe was glaring at her while tossing her hair in attempt to get Adrien's attention. She inwardly groaned. _Ugh, I hadn't realised._

 _I'll step in if need be. I suspect a certain page in your sketch book got Adrien's attention. You'll have to let me know after your rendezvous._

Marinette smiled warmly. _You're the best. I'll keep you posted._

When the bell finally rang, Marinette's hands were sweating. Chloe was still throwing her death stares as she scrambled to pack up her things. Adrien stood waiting for her with his bag held to his chest and a dreamy look in his eyes that screamed Cat Noir. That gaze was broken when Chloe tugged on his arm.

"Adrikins how about w-"

His finger pressed her lips closed, "Sorry Chloe I need to speak to Marinette. I'll catch up with you later." A stupefied look settled on Chloe's face as he expertly spun her around and gave her a subtle push to leave. Sabrina grabbed her friend's arm to save her further embarrassment.

A few of their classmates wore amused grins as they left the room. Alya called to Nino making sure they were the last to leave. That left Marinette standing there gazing back at Adrien wondering what to say.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave it there, my brain is too tired for anymore writing tonight. Once again thanks for reading and your support. Until next time, cheers :)**


End file.
